Return my family
by Kairademon17
Summary: The nine tailed beasts sister has come to rescue them, but is that all she wants or does she want revenge as well btw please reveiw
1. Prologue

**(I own none of Kisimoto Masashi's characters)**

The jumbled pack of ninjas stared on in horror at the ten demons standing before them, one of those demon being the nine-tailed fox no longer sealed inside of the ninja Naruto.

"Wh-what do we do" breathed Sakura, looking at her mentor Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade simply shook her head her eyes locked on to where Naruto lay limp on the ground. Others called out to the eight other people limp the ones that held the demons within them, but none of them moved.

'How could this have happened' Tsunade thought to herself, "We're doomed.'

The demon with ten tails looked among the others and smiled ever so slightly, "shall we brothers?" it asked.

The demons looked at each and smirked nodding once, then turning their attention to the humans before them.

'We're doomed'


	2. Chapter 1

(6 months earlier)

Two men ran through the trees carrying a wooden box covered in protective charms, moving quickly and carefully.

"Are sure there's no way for this thing to get out?" one asked the other.

"Just chill with these charms it's totally subdued" he answered.

They continued they're path in silence, occasionally stopping to rest for a few minutes before going on. The man who held the back of the mysterious box often looked at it nervously.

"Hey what do you think they want with it?" he asked his companion.

"What?" he asked.

"With this thing" the first one responded.

"How should I know, I wasn't told anything besides to bring him the thing inside the box and then we'd get paid" the second man told the first one.

He nodded once and dropped the subject, they continued on; 'let me out' whispered a small voice. The first man stopped and began looking around before being pulled on to keep going, after a short while the voice whispered again 'let me out' sounding a little more desperate.

"Hey did you hear that?" the first man asked.

"Hear what, come on let's go or we'll be late to the drop off point" the second said.

As they began once again the voice yelled, 'LET ME OUT' surprising the first man causing him to drop the box as they traveled over a river, his companion couldn't keep his grip and he let go too. The box fell into the water quickly being swept downstream before either one could catch it.

"Are you stupid?! Why did you let go of it?" asked the second man.

"It wasn't my fault something was yelling in my head" he countered, "let's get into it after we get it back."

In the time that they argued whose fault it was the charms on the box slowly disintegrated in the water still floating down the river. It came to a stop by a bridge when young children were playing in the forest by their village.

"Huh? Hey guys come look at this" one called.

"What is it?" asked a little girl.

"A box in the water, help me pull it out" the boy said.

His friends assisted him in pulling it from the water and carrying it back to their village; it was heavy and was a group effort just to push it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a ninja.

"Hi Naruto, we found this floating down the river and we were going to take it back to my house before opening it" one of the boys answered.

"Want some help?" Naruto asked the kids.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Naruto carried the box to the kid's house and laid it down, Sakura a fellow ninja came up to him followed by a second one named Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing Lady Tsunade is expecting us let's go" Sakura said.

"Right, I'm coming" he answered.

"Wait, not yet don't you want to see what is in the box" a little girl asked.

Sakura walked over and stared down at the box and asked the kids where they got it, they told her about seeing it floating down the river and pulling it out and Naruto helping to get back to the house.

"Okay, well let's see what's in it" Sakura said.

The children smiled and pulled open the top of it, they peeked excitedly but, the smiles faded quickly; the item in the box was a girl, she looked to be about fifteen years old with raven colored hair, she had a floral kimono on. The girl opened her eyes and stared up at everyone surrounding the box with empty grayish eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wha-?" Naruto gaped at the girl.

The girl moved her head as if she didn't see the people staring at her, she laid her head down and pressed he hand on the inside of the box, "Please let me out" she murmured.

"Uh-um are you okay?" Sakura asked, feeling a little stupid after saying it.

The girl's head shot up and looked around trying to locate the voice; she lifted her hand in the air and sat up realizing it was open. She continued to look around looking more cautious, "Who's there!?"

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you" Naruto assured her.

She jumped slightly at looked at him and glared intensely, "who are you?"

"My name's Naruto, who are you?" he asked in return.

"Are you the one who put me in this box?" she ignored his question.

"No, these kids found the box floating the river and dragged to land, we just opened it and found you here" he explained.

"Oh, okay thank you" she said, relaxing her whole body, "Where are the kids that found me?"

Everyone stopped looking at her in confusion; she looked around, "hello? Did you leave?"

"Are you blind?" Sakura asked.

She looked over and nodded her head, smiling lightly; she explained to them how she ended up in the box. Sasuke helped her out of the box so she could stand, and the children immediately surrounded her asking her multiple question all at once which she easily answered while the others were confused by them talking at once.

"How did you know what they were saying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm blind, my hearing is great" she laughed.

"Are you ever going to tell your name?" Sasuke asked.

She gasped, "Oh right! I'm Kai Misato"

"Isn't Kai a boy's name?" one of the kids asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom was sure I was going to be a boy because I have nine older brothers and she didn't want to change it after I was born" Kai laughed again.

They gaped at her, "Nine brothers! That's a big family."

Tsunade walked up to the crowd and smacked Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on their heads, "I've been waiting for you idiots, what are you doing standing around here?"

"We found a girl in a box" a little girl explained.

"What?" the girl pointed at Kai.

Tsunade looked at Kai and looked her over, she could tell from one look at she was blind. She asked for the story behind her, the children explained what they knew about the whole ordeal. Tsunade asked Kai directly how she ended up in the box.

"Really don't know, I was walking to my home and I heard noises behind and then next thing I know I'm trapped in a box, I didn't see them obviously but I heard them; not that it helps" Kai said.

"Where did you live?" Tsunade asked.

"The Fire village" she said.

"That's a long way from home, do you have any family that can be contacted?" she asked.

"No" she said, looking down.

"Huh, but what about your mom and nine brothers?" one child asked.

"I never said they were alive" Kai choked out.

There was imminent silence as everyone took in what the girl said, finally Tsunade yelled at the three ninjas for not showing and making her look for them. She told Kai to follow them, which was harder than it looked. Finally she ended up being led by Naruto to Tsunade's office. The ninjas were briefed on their mission and left.

"Alright Kai, let's talk since you don't have anyone to return to you could live here or I could find a boat heading to the fire village and you could go home your choice" Tsunade said.

"You'd let me stay?" Kai asked.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

Kai looked down in thought, then looked up and nodded and Tsunade smiled and said she'd help her settle in; she left the room for a moment.

Kai smiled, 'I'm coming for you Kuryuu'


	4. Chapter 3

It has been a month since Kai decided to live in the leaf village and has become accustomed to its life and roads so she no longer needs help trying to navigate the streets. Kai walked through the village to her favorite place right outside the village, often the kids who found her wanted her to play with them so she was never bore and had little time to think. She greeted the ninjas watching the villages' gate and walked into the forest. Kai sat down and sighed 'I've been here a month and haven't caught a hint of Kuryuu anywhere' she thought 'maybe I got the wrong place. I should've have been able to sense him by now, I've regained my powers.' Kai laid her head against the tree and closed her sightless eyes to relax only to reopen as she suddenly sensed her brother Kuryuu coming near. She jumped up, fell back over and jumped up again and ran to where she sensed him praying he wouldn't disappear. She cursed these slow legs forcing them to carry her a little farther and ran straight in Naruto.

"Wah!" he yelled as he fell over.

"Huh? Kai?" Sakura said.

She looked up in Sakura's direction, "Hmm… Sakura right, I recognize your voice."

Sakura helped her to her feet and then helped Naruto up, "Why were you running, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was walking this way anyway and I felt something run across my foot and freaked" Kai lied, "now that I think about it, it was probably a snake."

"Oh, hey why are you still here I thought you went home" she asked.

"Lady Tsunade gave me a choice and since I have nothing significant left there I chose to stay" Kai explained.

"Cool, how do you like the leaf village?" Naruto asked

"It's nice and quiet, I really like it" she smiled, "those kids make me play with them every day so I'm never bored."

He laughed, "Yeah that happens to me too."

The four walked back together, several times Sakura or Naruto tried to assist Kai in walking back and she shooed them off explaining she knew the area well enough that she didn't need help. She proved it to them once she started navigating through the streets faster than they could, "come on guys didn't you say you needed to report to Lady Tsunade" Kai laughed.

"Wow, how do you learn to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"When you have no sight, you learn that your other senses are your best friend" she explained.

She left the three ninjas in front of Tsunade's office and went home for the evening as Kai could barely contain her excitement from the three, she sensed Kuryuu in Naruto her brother was here. She thought about how she could talk to him alone, and realized the only way was to enter Naruto's mind. Kai sat in her room thinking, the only way to do that without raising alarms would be to wait until he was asleep and even then it'd be risky. She reviewed her options and decided she needed to get to him tonight. As the night crept on to midnight, Kai waited biding her time for when he and everyone else would be fast asleep. She stealthy entered Naruto room and walked to his bed where she could hear him snoring; Kai placed a single finger lightly on his forehead and slipped into the recesses of Naruto's mind.

"Kuryuu" she called softly.

"Kuryuu!" she repeated.

Something stirred in the boy's mind; she followed the signal and came upon a large iron cage door, inside she could see a large orange monster with nine tails.

"Kuryuu! You really are here!" Kai exclaimed.

_Huh? Kai, is that you?_ He asked.

"Yes it's me big brother, I've been searching for you and the others" she explained.

_Who else have you found? _He asked.

"You're the first" she said, "Listen; mother taught me how to unseal you and the others"

_What! Well do it, I want out now _Kuryuu urged her.

"I can't here, we must be on that island" she said, "I could give you control over this body, but I want to collect as much information as I can first so I can find our brothers"

He nodded calmly, but she could see the irritation etched in his face; Kai smiled and reached her hand through the bars and gently touched his face, assuring him she'd free him.

"I missed you brother" she whispered.

_Me too, is mother okay? Is she with you? _Kuryuu questioned his sister.

"No, she died" Kai said, "she was quite old you know, well over 10,000 years old."

He nodded again and told her he'd wait, _what's a few more months when I've been trapped for 15 years_ he said.

Kai existed Naruto's mind then his room and retreated back to her home, she found one; she found one of her brothers, eight left.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Kai went about her business as usual and almost ran into Konohamaru, a young ninja.

"Ah, sorry" he said.

"It's alright, hey Konohamaru where are you running off to so early?" Kai asked him.

"I need to get to Lady Tsunade's office, I have a mission!" he told her.

"By yourself!" she gasped.

"No, with my team" he corrected her.

"Oh well then, by all means" she said steeping out of his way.

"Bye Kai" he called as he ran off.

'How adorable young children are' Kai thought to herself before continuing on her path, she went to a vegetable field she helped to maintain with the owner. 'This is so annoying, but at least I stay inconspicuous' she thought.

"Ah good morning Kai" the man greeted her.

"Good morning Haru, are we harvesting today?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, here are some gloves" he said placing them in her hand.

"Thank you, where can I start?" she asked.

He led her to one end of the field and walked to the other end; they worked wordlessly until the field was bare. Kai and Haru ate lunch and started plowing afterwards. By the time the work was done it was dusk and Kai left for her house.

"I really need to get more information soon, I can practically feel myself becoming more human" she grumbled.

As Kai walked on she thought about people who might know more about the events of 15 years ago. She walked slowly deep in thought when she felt a familiar presence, at first she didn't bother turning after all she knew Kuryuu was here in this village. Kai continued on until she realized this was not Kuryuu's energy, it was Rasugi's. She turned on her heel and fell over.

"Ah!" she yelled.

"Are you okay?" asked someone, whose voice Kai didn't recognize.

"Yes, my feet got twisted up" she lied, she'd fallen on purpose.

The stranger reached their hand down, but Kai didn't react and continued to reach their hand out.

"Huh?" Kai wondered, "Did they leave?"

"Um…no I'm still here" they said.

Kai looked back up, "Oh so you are."

"Here, need a hand?" they asked.

Kai nodded and took the strangers hand, behind this person she could feel Rasugi's energy; Kai was beyond excited to know he was here.

"Temari, hurry up we need to go" said another one of the strangers.

"Yeah, you okay now?" she asked.

"Yes" Kai said.

She heard them walking away, now all she needed was to find out what village they were from, 'time to consult Kuryuu again.'


	6. Chapter 5

Kai waited for night to engulf the village before going to Naruto's house, not caring whether he was asleep or not when she got there. She moved silently and swiftly intent on talking her brother, she came up to his window and listened closely for any signs of life and heard the perfect sound; Naruto snoring. Kai entered the window and sat on his bed setting one finger on the boy's forehead to enter his mind, she now knew where to look for her brother Kuryuu.

"How are you holding up in your prison, brother?" Kai asked, mocking him.

"What's wrong? Did you find one of our brothers?" he asked ignoring her earlier comment.

"Yes, I felt Rasugi's energy but I don't know what village the holder is from" she explained, "that's where you come in."

Kuryuu nodded in thought, "I do remember feeling strange energy patterns coming from a boy same age as Naruto, he's a sand ninja."

"How ironic" Kai laughed, thinking of Rasugi's ability to control sand.

"I know" Kuryuu smirked himself.

"If only a quicker way to know where everyone is" Kai growled, "then you'd be free already."

"Unfortunately I can't help you, try using this boy and the rest of the ninjas in this village to your advantage. The current Hokage could probably get you a lot of valuable information if you use her right" he told his sister.

She nodded thoughtfully and said goodbye to her brother since she could Naruto beginning to wake up; Kai slipped out through the window she'd entered from and headed towards her home. She silently landed on the ground but not before someone saw her.

"I knew there was something odd about you" said a voice.

She turned to face Rasugi's holder, "what do you mean, who are you?" she asked feigning innocence.

He ignored her question, Kai felt sand coiling around her like a snake and slowly crushing her; she laughed.

"Are you really going to kill me Rasugi?" she smiled.

"What? Who's Rasugi?" he asked.

The sand suddenly shuddered and released her, she moved swiftly before the boy could react, "you shouldn't have come here without those guards of yours boy." She said, entering his mind.

"Long time, no see Kai" boomed a voice.

She followed it and found her brother, "hello Rasugi, how are you doing?"

"How do you think?" he snarled at her.

She laughed at his agitation and told him to calm down, "why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'll leave it alone for now. I've been searching for you and our brothers, I've found Kuryuu here; mother taught me how to free you" she told him.

"What?! Do it now!" he demanded.

"I can't, I need to know where everyone is because it can only be done on the island" she sighed.

Rasugi growled in frustration but gave in, she left erasing the holder Gaara's memories of what had just happened. Kai said one last farewell to her brother before leaving the boy unconscious to return to a house. She closed the door after entering her room; she needed to get closer to Lady Tsunade but how. 'I guess I'll start with helping her out' she thought, 'damn this'll take a while I can feel it.'

"Well, I guess it could be okay I'll toy with them while can" she smirked.


End file.
